the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Clan of the Fae Fields
History The Founding of the Star Clan The Star Clan was founded through somewhat of an accident of magic, which the clan members consider fitting for the Arcanist's children. The Arcanist tried to create an egg, and actually succeeded without destroying anything. Just because nothing exploded, however, didn't mean it went exactly to plan. Instead of winking into existence in his study in The Observatory, the egg appeared on the Zephyr Steppes. Thankfully the peaceful steppes posed no threat to the lone egg, and the little Fae inside hatched safely. Though she bore the Wind-colored eyes of her hatching place, the Fae, Acacia, knew she was not where she was supposed to be. She took it upon herself to trek across the Windswept Plateau to find where she belonged. Near its border with the Starfall Isles, she met Papyrus, another young Fae looking for his place in the world. They decided to travel together and soon found themselves devoted to one another. Unbeknownst to them, they were not alone as they ventured out of the Plateau. A Skycat, traveling with her flock, spotted the two tiny dragons all alone in the vast wilds. She swooped down for a closer look, but stayed carefully out of sight, concerned that she would frighten them if she got too close. She decided she liked the frilly little dragons and continued to follow them, out of their sight but always within striking distance of any foes they might encounter. At last, the Fae came to the Crystalspine Reaches, and knew they had found home. By now the Skycat had grown quite attached to them and wanted to stay, but did not know if such tiny creatures would welcome a predator into their lair. She remained at a distance, guarding, watching, and wishing she could be part of their scaly little family. Finding the Fae Fields The two Fae gathered quite a large clan around themselves, mostly of fellow Fae but welcoming of all dragons and creatures. They also had hatchlings of their own, and at length Acacia produced a daughter, Dracaena. For reasons the secretive Skycat did not at first understand, this hatchling proved more irresistible to her than any of the others, and at last she made her presence known to the clan. Acacia and Papyrus welcomed her happily, delighted that she wanted to guard the young Dracaena. And so Magick the Skycat joined the Star Clan, and learned what it meant to become a dragon's familiar. As the clan grew, they continued to find larger lairs until at last they found a spacious cavern nestled against the Observatory. The cavern opened onto a meadow lively with herbs and flowers, and the smallest members of the clan tend to this wild garden, gathering food and ingredients. Larger clan members patrol their territory, but all remains peaceful for the Star Clan. Clan Members * Acacia (clan leader, magic worker, scholar) * Papyrus (clan leader, guardian) * Eyebright (clan elder) * Dracaena (apprentice to Acacia) * many more to come! Clan Life The Star Clan is a peaceful one. While ready and willing to fight the Shade (or anything else that threatens them), they don't go looking for battle. Their lives are centered more around keeping the clan content and happy. All members of the clan take familiars, and many also befriend members of the Beastclans. Familiars and beneficial magic of all kinds figure very heavily into clan life. Mouse, the most venerated familiar in the Star Clan, is Acacia's personal familiar. While he is never arrogant or presumptive, the tiny Ember Mouse is always happy to advise other familiars when they have questions about how best to perform their duties. Magick in particular comes to him often for advice, and is never disappointed. Members of the Star Clan do venture into Beastclan territory, but never to kill or destroy; instead, they have found willing sparring partners among the beasts to help them hone their fighting skills. These creatures fully realize that, if the Shade returns, the dragons will prove instrumental in stopping it, and are happy to help them become better warriors. Star Clan dragons often venture into the Observatory itself as well, taking advantage of its massive library, visiting with the dragons who serve the Arcanist, or taking turns gazing through the Eye of Many Lenses. On occasion they are able to keep company with the Arcanist himself, though they aren't always sure he is aware of their presence, busy as he is with his experiments and incantations. Category:Arcane Category:Ancient Lair